Rachel Berry's Party of the Year
by redambition
Summary: This is a different take on what could have happened at Rachel's party in 'Blame it on Alcohol' and the times that follow for Finchel.
1. Partaaaay

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it is Ryan Murphy's baby.**_

* * *

Finn knew this was a bad idea. He knew it the second that Puck mentioned throwing a party at Rachel's house. It was Rachel for crying out loud, party and Rachel just didn't fit together, unless it was one of those Tony parties her and her dads have every year which does not count. So he wasn't surprised when he walked downstairs and found her in what could only be described as a 'Rachel Berry' dress with tickets for wine coolers. Yep, this was exactly what he was expecting. Poor Rach, he could see it all over her face how excited she was. She wanted this party to be a success, for the group to come together. She probably spent all day planning this party, and obsessing over what to wear, what snacks, and what lame party games to play. She was completely oblivious to the lack of enthusiasm from the guys. Until Puck, again stepped in, he has a bad habit of doing that.

"Come on Berry, let me break into your dad's liquor cabinet."

"What? Noah, there are more than enough wine coolers for everyone here. You're holding up the line and pushing me behind schedule!" she cried rushing to block him from her dad's cabinet.

"Berry I swear I'll replace everything that we use, don't you want this party to be the party of the year? It'd be kind of like an award right? You'll be a hit and I'll replace everything _I swear."_ He pleaded.

The hesitation was clear on her face, geez I really spend too much time looking at her don't I? She looked up at me with those big doe eyes. What was I supposed to do? I'm not in charge and we're not together anymore, but there she was peering at me like I held all the answers. And truthfully, I did want to help her, I wanted her party to be great; I wanted her to have fun so I nodded. Her face lit up in that beaming smile that I hadn't seen in quite some time and she raised her cup, stepping aside to give Puck access to the cabinet.

"Let's Party!"

* * *

Not drinking was a really good decision. I had to drive home, staying over at Rachel's definitely wasn't an option. So I stood in the background sipping on coke and nodding my head with the music. Rachel had disappeared not long after the party went into full swing, not that I noticed. I was trying really hard not to pay too much attention to her, we were broken up. Thinking of her would only lead to sadness or focusing on the mailman; neither appropriate for a party so I shifted my focus back to my drunken friends. Brittany had been giving Artie a lap dance for the last two songs straight, I'm surprised she isn't pregnant by now. Oh right, you can't get pregnant from being intimate while fully clothed, my mistake.

Anyways, Kurt was by the punch bowl kind of dancing with that new kid Blaine who looked like he was completely trashed, throwing his body around in ways that made me look like a pro dancer. Santana was making out on the couch with Sam, nothing new there. Mercedes, Tina, and Mike were sitting in front of them completely ignoring the couple going at it right above them. The two girls were laughing at a goofy dance Mike was doing for them. Wait a second, that dance looks familiar, he's not imitating me…

"Finny!"

All of a sudden thin arms snaked around my waist pulling me into what I think was supposed to be a bone crushing hug. I found Rachel.

"Umm Rachel, are you ok?"

"Oh Finny! I'm just amazing, amazing! Did you know that alcohol makes you pee? Well it does, see I just taught you something else! I'm so good to you Finny." She beamed up at me with glazed eyes. Drunk Rachel Berry was super adorable, why did I ever think this would be a good idea.

"Right, umm so how are you enjoying your party Rach? Everyone seems to be having a good time" I tried untangling myself from her little arms but she was like a little pit bull, so tiny but a freaking force of nature. "Some maybe a little more than others…" Her gaze followed mine towards Santana and Sam still attached at the mouth over on her couch.

"I wouldn't expect any less from Santana, at least she's not in my parents' bedroom fornicating." Her thoughtful look morphed into one of sadness as she turned those big brown eyes on me again. Stupid eyes, they were like magic or something just like her voice. "That used to be us Finny."

Ouch. Right in the heart. I couldn't help but feel guilty, those evil eyes were pleading with me before she laid her head on my chest softly sobbing. Before I even realized it I was holding her close, rubbing soothing circles on her back. My God I'm turning into a woman. But wait, why should I be comforting her? Why should I feel guilty? She cheated on me! That could still be us, well minus the having already rounding second base part.

"Come on Rachel, you've been MIA for a little while, you should um, sing or something."

"Oh My God you're right Finn! Let's go!" she squealed all traces of her previous tears gone, women.

"What? No I meant _you _sing."

"Singing's for glee club Berry, we're about to crank up this party with some truth or dare" Puck finally reappeared with Lauren at his side. Rachel didn't seem to notice they were coming from upstairs where they were probably, er, _fornicating _and I was not about to be the one to open that can of worms. The rest of the guys with the exception of Brittany and Artie who had taken over Sam and Santana's spot gathered around the table. Kurt and Blaine also decided not to join since Blaine was kinda passed out and draped over Kurt's lap on the small home-stage. Not that Kurt seemed to mind.

Okay, so maybe I should have realized that this was not the best idea. The first couple of rounds were fine, I ended up getting my left fingernails painted pink by Tina, Mercedes got yelled at for prank calling the Breadstix, and Mike (poor guy) had to bite Puck's armpit. Though that was particularly gross, it was all in good fun. Until Puck decided it was time to take the game up a notch.

"Okay pansies, we're not in elementary school stop with the lame dares. Berry it's your turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth Noah, make it good!" she slurred leaning over on Lauren's shoulder.

"Alright Berry, have you ever touched yourself?"

"Oh yes Noah frequently, often times my performances move me to the point of tears."

A collective groan erupted from the group.

"No Berry, I mean…_touch yourself."_ I'm pretty sure my face is beet red. Is it hot in here? Maybe I should have drunk.

Rachel finally understood the meaning behind Puck's words and she looked down guiltily at her lap. What the? Rachel? Does that mean? _Mailman._

"Don't get quiet now Berry! You have to answer honestly, it's the rules!"

"Oh please Puckerman, like she has any clue how to make good use of her ladyparts" Santana sang, subtly winking over at me. Oh God, this is not good.

Rachel still hadn't lifted her head, and I was starting to worry. I wanted to hear her answer probably more than anyone else in the room, but she looked like a small trapped animal or something. I wanted to wrap her up in my arms and hide her away from everyone at the party. See, I'm turning into a woman.

"Well, Santana while your accusation was extremely crude, I can't say you're totally wrong. I might have tried it…once."

Holy. Grilled. Cheesus. Rachel just admitted that she had touched herself before. Maybe I did drink, maybe this is all a dream. Or maybe I'm going through menopause, that's a crazy woman thing right?

Mercedes' jaw dropped while Tina and Mike were finally passed out on the floor. Apparently this wasn't groundbreaking news to everyone.

"No way Berry! I'm impressed, didn't think you had it in you." Puck commented.

"I um, well I had some inspiration.." she mumbled, her eyes darting over to me. Did my pants just get tighter? I looked down, okay I'm definitely not a woman.

"So why only once Berry, was it not your thing?" As much as I kind of wanted to punch him for prying, again my curiosity got the best of me.

"Not that it's any of your business but…I didn't exactly know what I was doing." The blush covering her cheeks spread down her neck drawing my attention down, oh God Rachel Berry was going to kill me.

"Oh God, no wonder you and Frankenteen aren't together. Between the two of you, you'd never get anything accomplished." I really really hated Santana sometimes.

"I'll have you know that the intimacy Finn and I shared was plenty enjoyable!"

"Sure Rachel, whatever you say." Another wink in my direction from Santana and it looked like Rachel was going to blow a brain vessel.

"Truth or Dare Finn." Well that was the last thing I expected to come out of Rachel's mouth.

"Um…Dare?"

"Seven Minutes in Heaven with me, now."

I somehow managed a shaky okay, before she dragged me up from my spot towards the closet.

_**I feel some steam coming! If I get good reviews and interest I will continue with the next chapter! This is my first story so take it easy on me, any suggestions or constructive criticisms are welcome!**_


	2. First Touch

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee or any of the characters.**_

* * *

"Ah, Finn!"

"Sorry Rach, it's tight in here, and I'm not exactly small."

"Finn, this closet is not that tiny, move your knee before you damage my appendix." It was so dark in the cramped closet I didn't even know that was her my knee was touching, it could have been a squishy cushion or something. I twisted my body a little, sitting down slightly propping my feet up and effectively becoming Rachel's seat.

"Rachel, what are we doing?"

"We're playing seven minutes in heaven Finny. Kiss me."

My traitor muscles locked up and familiar soft lips landed on mine in the darkness. I wanted to fight it, I really did, but I just missed this so much. My hands came up to cradle her face, stroking the soft skin of her cheek. I could feel her smile against my mouth, apparently as happy as I was to have this intimate contact again. Her little fingers knotted themselves in my hair pulling me closer to her mouth, my tongue begging for entrance to hers. It was granted instantly and I couldn't believe my luck, how could I possibly be this lucky? Oh, right, because Rachel is drunk.

"Rachel, Rachel stop. We shouldn't be doing this, you're drunk." As much as it physically hurt, like physically, if you know what I mean; I had to pull back from her. This just wasn't right.

"Finny, I'm not drunk!" She swung a small fist at my shoulder missing and instead hitting the wall beside me. "I'll admit that looked bad, but I blame that on the darkness."

I felt her weight lift off of me and a few seconds later a dim overhead bulb came on. My eyes adjusted to the light while Rachel slowly took her place back on my lap.

"Finn, I know what I'm doing. I want this."

"But-"

"Before you start, I know that we aren't together, and it kills me every day. But I still love you Finn, and I know that you love me too. Tonight is about having fun that was the whole point of this party, to let go and have a good time. That's what I want to do, and I want to do it with you, only you. So let's put all the baggage behind us and just have fun, together. Okay?" The sincerity shined so bright in her eyes, I knew that she loved me and I love her every bit as much. She's right, there's no way I was letting this moment pass me by.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure Finn" she grinned up at me replacing her hands in my hair and sliding even closer, "Now I think we only have about five minutes left so…"

I didn't give her the chance to finish as I reattached our mouths. The dance started again, tongues fighting for dominance, hands tugging hair, and trying to get as close to one another as possible. This was the best experience of my life, and I'm pretty sure that Rachel could _feel _how happy I was. She tore her mouth from mine drawing her lips down my jaw to my neck before whispering in my ear "Touch me Finn."

I completely froze. Was she serious? She never even let me get farther than feeling her boob over the shirt while we were actually dating but now she wants me to _touch her_?

"What?"

"Please Finn, I think I'm ready." It's amazing how much emotion Rachel shows just through her eyes. She looked so shy, nervous, but at the same time trusting and determined, but most importantly, loving. The love shone through her eyes focused solely on me and I knew that I would give her whatever she wanted.

"How Rach?"

That beautiful blush returned to her cheeks, and my heart swelled even more for the tiny beauty seated in my arms.

"Well, like I said before I'm not exactly sure how to go about it, I was hoping you could, um, help."

"Okay."

Rachel wiggled around on my lap before standing up and I realized she was taking off her underwear. This was actually happening. How was I going to do this? I've never gotten this far before, Santana was pretty much off and on, there was no build up of any kind. But there it was as she repositioned herself on me, scooting back somewhat to give me room; that look of adoration, like I had hung the moon. I could do this, I had to do this.

The kiss started slowly this time, gentle; trying to express all the love I felt for my favorite little diva through that kiss. Her body relaxed as the kiss progressed, and my hand found its way under the mint green lace of her skirt. Her skin was so soft, so smooth. Then I hit the Holy Grail.

I could feel the heat coming from her most intimate place, and my heart pounded even harder in my chest. I stroked the slick opening, and her breath hitched. That must have been a good thing, judging by the way she tugged my hair, so I decided to keep going.

I know that girls are supposed to get wet down there when they get worked up, and Rachel was kinda drenching my hand so I must have been doing something right. Finn Hudson is the man.

Carefully I slid my finger into Rachel, and she gasped into my ear clutching my shoulders even tighter, like, I'm definitely going to have bruises there tomorrow.

"Are you okay, did I hurt you?"

"No, no I just, I wasn't expecting it. Keep going."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I kept my eyes glued to her face as I moved my finger in her, twisting and curling it just to watch how the movement affected her. Low moans, and breathy gasps were the music in my ears as I watched Rachel's face twist in pleasure. She is the single most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I'll never be able to look at another woman after this. She is perfect.

It's a miracle that I haven't creamed myself yet, this is the most incredible thing that's ever happened to me. I had no idea that a woman could feel so good, that this could feel so right. I never wanted to lose this feeling.

Not long after I took a chance adding a second finger, Rachel started to shake on my lap. The moans got louder, the nails in my shoulders dug deeper, the walls around my fingers fluttered like crazy, and my boxers got a whole lot wetter. Holy crap.

The small girl fell forward on my chest, nuzzling her face into my neck while I stroked her back tenderly.

"Oh my God Finn…that was…Amazing".

"Yeah, it was."

She pulled back, looking down at my lap and sending me a questioning look, "did you…"

Well this is embarrassing. "Um, yeah."

"Really?" she bounced forward throwing her arms around me and cradling me close to her body. That was unexpected. "I knew you would enjoy it Finn, I didn't exactly know quite that much, but still. You have no idea how much this means to me, thank you."

"Anytime Rach, seriously. Anytime…." The suggestion hung in the air as she pulled back to look at me.

"Do you really mean that Finn?" She was so vulnerable, like I could crush her whole world with one word. And that's when I knew, she really honestly did love me, only me.

"I really do Rachel." Lifting her off my lap to stand, I took her dainty hand in mine and kissed the back. "I think we have a lot to talk about, but for now let's get back out there to your party. I'm sure your fans are waiting." Her dazzling smile was enough to remind me of why she was my favorite star, and always would be.

**_The End! Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at FanFiction!_**

**_Reviews and Criticism Welcomed!_**


	3. Confessions

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee. **_

_**I hadn't planned on expanding on this story, but I've been persuaded. There will be some changes in P.O.V this time. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

These sheets are super soft, when did my mom buy these? They smell nice too, like vanilla and rainbows and Rachel. I pushed my face deeper into the awesome sheets and cuddled closer to my stuffed bear. What the heck, my stuffed bear? Finally opening my eyes completely, I realized the mix up.

I was in Rachel's bed.

She was curled up in the fetal position, still in her dress from the night before, mouth hanging slightly open with drool slipping down the corner. I've never seen her look more adorable. Releasing the stuffed bear before it got the wrong idea; I reached out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. She looked so calm, peaceful, and beautiful, I couldn't disturb her. Then I noticed the time.

"Holy crap Rachel it's 10 o'clock, didn't you say your dads would be home around noon?"

The frantic cry must have scared her, she sat up super fast almost head butting me, and jumped up from the bed, she's a ninja that one.

"What? Oh my God Finn I have to get everybody out, I've got to clean up, the liquor cabinet has to be restocked, does it smell like alcohol in here to you? Oh god, it does my dads are going to kill me!"

"Rachel, will you stop pacing, you're freaking me out. We'll get everything done before they get here, it'll be fine." Grabbing my little drama queen by the shoulders I turned her chin up to look in my eyes, maybe her magic had rubbed off on me and my eyes would calm her down. Apparently it did rub off, the worry lines between her eyes melted and a smile emerged on her face. Score!

"_We'll _get everything done? You're going to stay, to help me?"

"Of course Rach. _Helping you_ is one of my new favorite things." I wiggled my eyebrows at her, wondering if she would catch my reference to the night before. The intense blush that decorated her cheeks and the twinkle in her eyes answered my question. Oh yeah, she definitely remembered.

"Finn, do you think you could come over later this evening? There is another issue I really think you could help me to shed some light on…"

I really need to thank Puck, Rachel Berry's party of the year was the best idea he ever had.

* * *

Rachel always knew she loved Finn. She loved him more than she had ever loved any boy. She always knew that Finn was special, that's why she couldn't sleep with Jesse. He wasn't Finn. Even though she had attempted to get even with Finn for sleeping with Santana by almost sleeping with Puck, she knows that she couldn't have gone through with it. It was supposed to be Finn that she gave herself to for the first time. He just elicited the strongest feelings and emotions in Rachel, and she learned last night that she did the same to him, at least physically.

Rachel had no idea what seeing the effect she had on him would do to her. Last night when she realized that helping her to feel good had in turn done the same thing for him, her heart did somersaults. It was just so _sexy _to know what she could do to him without even really trying. Then when she suggested that he come over this evening, it looked like he had just been told that there was a lifetime supply of cake waiting for him. It was all just too cute. He had been so gracious, so patient and caring with her last night, and he deserved all the gold stars in her upstairs desk drawer for how his hands had made her feel. So tonight, she wanted to return the favor.

_Ding!_

Rachel checked herself in the mirror a final time before rushing down to the front door.

"Hey Rach, the place looks great" he commented, stepping inside and looking around with a smug grin.

"Why thank you, I had an _excellent _helper" she teased back, closing the door. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine" he removed his jacket to reveal her favorite light blue shirt, hugging his back muscles in just the right way.

An awkward silence took over the room as they settled on the couch side by side.

"Listen-"

"About last night…"

They both laughed at the collision of words and Rachel signaled for Finn to go first.

"I was just gonna say, I had a great time last night. But I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I feel like maybe I took advantage of you, and I don't want to do that, I never want to do that. You were right about the unresolved feelings that we have, I love you Rach. It's been a rough couple of weeks, and last night just, I don't know it kind of put things back in productive for me."

"I think you mean _perspective_" she corrected, smiling at the mix-up.

"Right, yeah that. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is I don't want you to feel pressured or anything, like you have to keep doing things like last night. I loved our relationship before, and if you decided right now that you didn't want me to touch you until you were twenty-five with three Tony's then I would be fine with that. I mean, I hope you don't feel that way, but it's your body and your decision and…"

This beautiful boy really really loved her. Rachel's heart swelled until it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest and attack Finn itself. Before it got the chance she launched herself into Finn's arms cutting off his rambling.

"Finn, that is the sweetest thing that I've ever heard" she placed a gentle kiss to his lips, "and it means so much to me to know that you care as much as I do" another kiss to the side of his neck, "but if you think that I don't want you to touch me every bit as much as you want to then you're extremely mistaken."

Finn searched her face for any sign of doubt, and finding none hungrily attacked Rachel's mouth with his own. He reached out for Rachel, intending to pull her into his lap much like he had the night before when she stood up, stopping him. He nearly stopped breathing when she moved in front of him to kneel between his knees. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap.

"In spite of what I just said, I actually wanted to touch you this time…if you want me to."

"Um, yeah, that'd be great, if you really, um, want to. You don't have to." His words jumbled together, it was oddly adorable and arousing. The want in his eyes spurred Rachel on, giving her the courage to undo his belt buckle and zipper. Finn raised his hips, shimmying his pants down. As Rachel reached for the waistband of his boxers, she realized that she had never seen this part of Finn before, the curiosity raged in her mind until she pulled the waistband down, freeing him.

Rachel knew that Finn was rather large_. _She should have realized that would apply to him_ everywhere_. It was kind of scary to think of how she was about to perform the task she had in mind. It might not even fit, and what if she wasn't any good at this? She was so wrapped up in her thoughts and staring that she hadn't even realized she had spoken aloud.

"You really don't have to do it if you don't want to Rachel, there's no pressure. But you're Rachel Berry, you're good at everything, you're the _best _at everything."

His genuine words, and the gentleness in his eyes made her decision for her. She was Rachel Berry dangitt, and she absolutely could do this! So she lowered her head, slowly taking the tip of him into her mouth. It's strange how something so hard could be so soft, and smooth. It was warm, and tasted slightly salty but it wasn't unpleasant. It tasted like Finn. She pushed forward, taking more of him into her mouth, then pulling back dragging her tongue up the length of him.

"How am I doing?" she breathed against the tip before she lowered again, gazing up at him through her lashes.

"Freaking…amazing…you…lips…amazing…" he panted out, barely making any sense at all.

A surge of confidence led her to dip lower, taking as much of Finn as she could possibly fit down her throat, and she began to hum. Mere seconds later Finn was tugging on her shoulder, but before she realized what that meant, hot liquid was shooting down her throat. Well at least it didn't taste bad.

"Oh my God Rachel" Finn scooped the tiny brunette into his arms, cradling her into his chest and placing feather-light kisses everywhere he could reach. "That was, I don't even have words for that, just wow."

Rachel smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I take it I did good?"

"I told you, Rachel Berry is the best at everything." He grinned taking her cheek in his hand and placing the most tender of kisses on her lips, "and I love her so much."

"I love you too" Rachel smiled, falling into the embrace of her lover, or friend, or boyfriend, or whatever he was to her. That didn't matter right now; they'd figure it out soon enough. All that mattered was that he loved her, and she loved him. Nothing would ever change that.

_**As always I hope you enjoyed! Reviews and Criticisms are welcomed! If interest continues I'll probably keep going with this story!**_


	4. Kiss Me Through the Phone

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee, or any of the characters**_

_**Thanks so much for all your reviews and favorites! I couldn't resist another chapter, hope you enjoy!**_

How am I ever supposed to focus on Biology again? Not that I paid that much attention before, I mean science isn't really my thing, and Rachel always has worn tight shirts and super short skirts that demanded most of my attention. But now, I actually know what's under that little checkered skirt beside of me. And I like it _a lot._

It doesn't even matter that she's been scowling at me every few minutes since the beginning of the period for not taking any notes. I've tried a couple of times, but then I catch a whiff of her awesome raspberry shampoo, and I can' just _not _get kinda caught up in it, which isn't weird at all, Rachel says it's normal to be attracted to the way someone smells. Then when she writes, her hand catches my eye, the way she grips her pencil. That makes me think of her gripping other things while my hands are in secret places and, well yeah, I'm pretty much not getting anything done today. Maybe she'll let me copy her notes later? No, that'd be just as bad, I'll just copy Brittany's sometime, she always has really good notes. Problem solved, back to staring at Rachel.

I sound like a total douschebag for thinking about it, and I really _really _hope Rachel doesn't have her psychic chick powers on so she can't hear my thoughts…I always knew Rachel was talented, I've never heard anyone sing as well as her, or talk as fast as her, but I never realized just how talented her mouth really was. That first time she, well, used her mouth on me…oh God she's scowling again. Think about biology, kittens, banana bread, nothing inappropriate going on up here…

Whew. Anyway, Rachel does the most epic things with her mouth. That first time, I didn't think it could get any better than that. Ohh man was I wrong. She does these things with her tongue where…

"Finn, you're drooling. You're not sleeping with your eyes open are you?"

Way to go Studson.

"Sorry, no I'm awake."

"Good, pay attention, how are you going to pass the quiz tomorrow, you've been spacing out the whole period?"

"I'm a little bit distracted Rach." Dropping my hand to her thigh, toying with the hem I watched her blush, a small smile playing on the corner of her mouth. That's my girl.

_Ring!_

"I feel just terrible for being so detrimental to your education Finn, maybe you should come by later today so that I can make it up to you." She smiled playfully, standing up from her chair not bothering to even pull down and adjust her skirt.

"I think that's a great idea."

* * *

My life isn't over, I haven't lost my swag. She'll call eventually.

God my woman symptoms are returning.

Its 8:00 and Rachel still hasn't called to let me know that she wants me to come over to share notes. Maybe I creeped her out with all the staring and drool today.

It's not like it's that big of a deal, she doesn't have to call if she doesn't want to. It's perfectly okay if she changed her mind and decided that she doesn't want to see me, she's not exactly my girlfriend, I don't think. It's like our relationship status is this gray area neither of us have brought up yet. I want her to be my girlfriend again, you know, if she wants to be, but I won't push her. I'm not that guy.

I'm the guy that sits in his room staring at his phone like I can make it ring with secret brain powers, and wondering if all this obsessing is taking away from my manliness. Flinging myself backwards on my bed in a very Rachel-ish way was not exactly the most masculine defense, so throwing one more look at my phone that just _refuses _to ring, I give up. If she calls, she calls. I don't care.

But I'll take the phone in with me, just in case.

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring!_

Rachel? It's 11:00, why would she be calling now?

"Hello?"

"_Finn! I'm so sorry about today, I should've called but Daddy completely forgot that next week is their anniversary and he drug me to the store all evening in search of the perfect gift. I left my phone at home or I would've called, I'm really sorry."_

So she didn't forget about me, I knew I hadn't lost my swag.

"It's cool Rachel, I got pretty busy anyway." Busy staring at my phone wishing you would call me, and questioning my man-card.

"_I was really looking forward to getting to spend time with you today." _

"I was too Rach."

"_I miss you_" she breathed.

"Um, I miss you too Rach."

"_How much_?"

"Um, I don't know, like a lot?"

"_I was thinking, since we didn't get to hang out tonight, maybe we could, try something. Over the phone_."

Holy Cheesus. Is she saying what I think she's saying?

"What did you wanna try Rach?"

"_Well as you know, I did try to touch myself before and it didn't exactly work out. Since I know what it feels like now when you do it, maybe I'll be able to simulate your actions and accomplish it myself. While you do the same_."

Rachel Berry wants to have phone sex with me. Best. Night. Ever.

"Okay."

"_Okay. How do we start_?"

"I don't know I haven't exactly done this before Rach."

"_Right, well I'll start. What are you wearing_?" she asked in all seriousness.

"My Star Wars boxers. What are you wearing?" I asked, pulling myself and starting to slowly stroke.

"_Aren't you supposed to say something sexy_?"

"I thought you liked my Star Wars boxers," way to shoot a man down when he's up.

"_Of course I do, but for the purpose of the activity you could've said something like 'my satin, navy blue Calvin Klein's' or something._"

"I don't have any satin navy blue Calvin Klein's."

"_That's not the point. Never mind. I'm wearing a cream tank top, with my pink bed shorts_."

"Don't those shorts have strawberry shortcake on them?"

"_Yes, they're my favorites_."

"How is that any better than my Star Wars boxers?"

"_Finn, you're making this difficult! Are you even, you know, touching yourself_?"

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"_Yes_."

"How does it feel?"

"_I don't know, not the same…I like it better when you do it. I honestly feel kind of awkward_."

Even though I was starting to get somewhere, it's like I can feel her uncomfortable waves through the phone (psychic powers I tell you.)

"Rachel, maybe this was a little out of our skill level."

"_You're right, it seemed like a good idea at first. I wanted to go through with it. I'm sorry Finn, again."_

"We'll get to it eventually, until then; well we can have fun preparing." Hearing her smile through the phone I grinned, tucking myself back into my boxers and oddly enough feeling completely satisfied.

"_If you still want to, I promise you can come over after school tomorrow. I think I have even more to make up to you now." _My smile doubles in size at her playful tone. This is the Rachel I love, happy, comfortable, mine.

"You say the words, and I'm there."

"_Goodnight Finn_."

"Goodnight Rach, I love you."

_"I love you too."_

_**I know, I know, I'm such a tease! The idea of failed finchel phone sex was just too funny to pass up! There will definitely be an update soon, I can't just leave them hanging!**_

_**Reviews and Suggestions welcome!**_


	5. Study Tips

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**_

_**Thank you for all the lovely reviews follows and favorites! Prepare yourselves for wankiness.**_

* * *

Rachel is going to be the death of me. I thought I could go to sleep, but after that promise of getting to hang out after school tomorrow, my mind woke completely up. It picks and chooses when it wants to go into overdrive; think of Rachel and its hyperactive, but give me a Spanish quiz and it's a different story.

Normally when I can't sleep I turn on Skinemax, watch until I can't hold my eyes open, but I think that would be the opposite of helpful to my problem tonight. I don't want to watch that stuff, I want to _do _that stuff, with Rachel. Not sex, I mean I do want to do that, but not until she's ready. The other stuff though, I want to do _tha_t with Rachel. I want to make her feel good.

I feel bad, about earlier. I could've probably been more helpful, and maybe she could've actually gotten herself off. That would have been like crazy hot, but I would've been really jealous that I couldn't be there to see it. There's a part of me that feels really, I don't know, pumped that she didn't though. Like, only I can do that for her, make her feel that good, it's like I'm special. There is nothing like Rachel falling apart in my hands, the way she bites her lip, the sweet sounds that come out of her mouth. I want to see more, I want to make her feel even better than usual, I could use a few tips though. Maybe a few videos won't be a bad idea after all…where's my laptop?

* * *

"Come in Finn." Even though I already saw her at school today, my heart flips a little at the beam Rachel gives me while I step inside.

"Thanks for inviting me over."

"I made you a promise," she winked "are you ready to eat?"

Oh she has no idea.

"Totally, what's for dinner?"

I'm not exactly a fan of vegan food; I didn't even know what it was until I met Rachel. It's just kind of weird, like, if you don't eat the stuff that comes from animals, which is pretty much everything, what are you really eating? And like the 'vegan meat', what is it? It really looks like meat, and even tastes kind of like it; so it kind of freaks me out to think about what else I might have eaten that could look like what I really want, but really be something else. Rachel says it's not that different from when I get a burger from McDonalds, or a taco from Taco Bell; that that's not really meat either. But that's totally not true, fast food places are legit. And tasty, so that squashes that theory.

But this is what Rachel likes, and I am actually pretty hungry so I dig in to my plate of impostor food with a big smile.

"That was great Rachel, thanks."

"Really? I'm glad you liked it Finn, I'll have to make it again for you soon!" Me and my big mouth.

"Great, can't wait."

"Are you full?" she asks, leaning over to pick up my _spotless_ plate. That's love I tell you.

"Not yet" super smooth, this guy right here. I pull her closer by the hand that was reaching for my plate, kissing her full on the mouth. I let it build up slowly, stroking her knuckles, trying to ignite as much passion as I can in her. Pulling her out of her chair and onto my lap I deepened the kiss, immediately feeling a gush of wetness on my knee. Oh Rachel. Then more wetness, and more…

"Finn, I'm wet."

"I know babe, I felt it, it's kind of weird but I'm okay with it."

"No Finn, we knocked over your cup of water."

Oh. Well that explained it.

"Since your knee caught the most of it there's not really a mess to clean up" she commented, picking the cup up from the table, "do you want to go upstairs?"

I've been dying to hear that question all night. Without even a word I scoop Rachel up, carrying her up the stairs and to her bedroom, sitting her down at the foot of the bed and standing between her knees. Cradling her face in my hand, I dip my head down, closing the distance between our mouths. Yeah, my neck kind of hurts like heck; it's a long way down there, but I can tell she's enjoying this, and working her up is the whole point.

When Rachel starts to scratch at my lower back a little, I decide it's time for the next step. I drop to my knees and carefully, hoping really hard that she doesn't slap me, I reach for the hem of her top. I run my fingers along the bottom, lifting it ever so slightly, silently asking permission. Please don't hit me, please don't hit me, please don't hit me.

Realizing what I want, Rachel nods her head, reaching down herself to pull the shirt up and over revealing Rachel's bare boobs staring me in the face. Well hello there.

I must look pretty shocked, or stupid, or both because Rachel suddenly lets out a nervous giggle. "That top didn't require a bra so…" she started, beginning to wrap her arms around herself. No she can't do that!

"Stop, you're beautiful Rach." That was obviously the right thing to say, her beautiful smile lit up her face, and her arms dropped to her sides. Yes! "Can I touch you?"

Biting her lip, she nods her head. Taking one of the orbs in my hand, I started to massage, running my thumb over the nipple and hearing a small moan escape her lips. This is awesome! It's like playing with soft little…wait, not little. Oh God she'd be pissed if she knew I said little. They're the perfect size, they fit in my hand just right and they feel super amazing under my fingers. She looks like she's enjoying it, I wonder what she'd think if I…

"_Oh." _Taking her into my mouth, rolling the little bud around was a good move. A few more of those heavenly Oh's slip out of her mouth, before I start to pull down her skirt.

Rachel raises her hips, helping me to pull it completely off, my mouth still attached to her the whole time. Slowly, I slide down from the amazing boobs, hoping that I'll be seeing them again soon. Gently pushing her backwards I begin a trail of kisses down her stomach, easing her into it until I reach her panty line.

"What- what are you doing?" I could hear the worry in her voice as she sat up looking down at me.

"I want to make you feel good Rach, trust me?" please say yes, I can practically feel this already, please don't crush my hopes and dreams. Use the eyes Hudson, turn the eyes on her!

Staring into my hopefully magical eyes for a few seconds she finally nods, taking a deep breath and leaning back again. She places her hands at the sides of her underwear, and agonizingly slowly pushes them down, lying completely naked in front of me.

I can't breathe. Everything just kind of freezes, I can't take my eyes off of this beautiful woman, I can't even move to adjust my pants that feel about two sizes too tight in the front now. A small hand squeezing my shoulder finally brings me back, and I look down at her laid out in front of me. It's time.

Placing a hand over her abdomen to keep her still, I start placing kisses on the insides of each thigh, working her up again. Until I reach my destination, licking a wide stripe right up that little bundle of nerves that makes Rachel squirm when I touch it.

"_Oh my God!_" Holy sweet Cheesus that hurt! But that sound was exactly what I was aiming for, so pulling her hand from my head that probably has a bunch of hair now from that death grip; I link our fingers together by her side and dive back in.

Rachel tastes incredible, like better than the birthday cake my mom ordered last year with the super sweet icing, and that's saying something. The internet said that a girls' taste was dependant on her diet, and here I was making fun of her Vegan stuff earlier, I should go back and kiss that pan of food.

Her body squirmed around, but my arm's big enough to hold her in place. My name was on repeat, falling from her lips in breathy gasps, she moaned deeply when I plunged my tongue inside, savoring her flavor, and she wailed when I took the bundle of nerves between my lips and started to suck. She was my own personal little instrument, releasing the greatest sounds at my touch, steadily increasing in volume. I would pat myself on the back if all my hands weren't busy.

Her body started to tremble, the hand gripping my own squeezed while the other came back up to attack my hair again, pushing me hard into her glorious lady parts. There went those boxers.

"_Finn!" _I could definitely get used to this.

Wiping my mouth off I lifted myself off the floor, crawling up to lie on the bed next to Rachel, taking her small naked body into my arms.

"That was…how did you...thank you" she breathed, giving up on what she was about to say, and reaching towards my pants "do you need me to…?"

"No, umm, I'm good." Looking pointedly at the spot on my lap, she followed my gaze and nodded in understanding.

"Good, cause I'm kind of worn out now. Under normal circumstances I would tell you to get those soiled pants out of my bed, but that would be a moot point right now since I'm fairly certain we just ruined my sheets anyway. Hold me?"

"Anytime babe." Pulling her closer to me and bringing up the comforter to cover us I kissed her forehead. Her skin was still heated, clammy; the effect all of my efforts. Who knew studying could be so productive?

_**I feel so dirty, but I had to make up for holding out on them last time! Hope you enjoyed, update coming soon! Reviews make my day!**_


	6. Taking a Stand

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee or any of its amazing characters.**_

_**This idea came to me in my sleep this morning and I just HAD to write it down! Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

No, absolutely not. I'm not doing it, I won't! I've been questioning my manhood enough lately, if I was to go get those things it might actually be the tipping point and I'll spout lady parts down there. It was scary enough that time Rachel forced me to watch 'The Notebook' with her and that traitor tear (that I will forever deny was there) fell down my cheek at the end. I instantly jumped up from the couch, running to the bathroom to check myself for foreign parts, but I lucked out that time. From that point on, we compromised on what we watched on movie nights. Plus, when she puts on a chick flick I zone out for the most part, planning my next fantasy football team, losing myself in whatever snacks we have, or just looking at Rachel, thinking about what else we could be doing. Movie nights aren't that bad now, but this? This I'm not doing, I can't!

"_I don't see what the big deal is, I need them. Please Finny?_" God, it's a good thing she's not actually here, and just on the phone. Her eyes might have gotten me just then.

"Rach, come on! I'm a dude, I can't go get you _tampons._" Ugh, I cringe at the word. I'm not even really sure what exactly those things are, or what they do. The word itself is kind of taboo, because _I'm a guy _and shouldn't have to worry about those things, or have to associate with them.

"_Finn, you're being very immature about this, it's just a box or tampons they aren't going to attack you, but I might if you don't get me what I need!_"

Scary Rachel has shown up, yeah I'm definitely not going there.

"Can't you get them yourself? Or have your dads get them? I'm really busy over here."

"_Gee I hadn't thought of that Finn, thank you so much for solving my problem. You should come over and let me make you some banana bread."_

Whew! "Awesome, when should I be there? I'll leave a note for my mom that I'm gone…"

"_Liar! I knew you weren't busy!"_

Crap, I should've known that was a trap.

"Rachel, why are you doing this to me?" I moan, dropping my head onto my pillows dramatically. Not a good sign.

"_Why am _I_ doing this to _you_?! You're not the one dealing with Mother Nature's punishment for being a female and avoiding pregnancy!_" She was fuming, definitely Scary Rachel I'm dealing with. "_My dads are out of town, they won't be in until late and I'm on my last one. All I'm asking of you, the man who claims he loves me, is that you run to the store and pick me up a simple box of tampons. This is the last time I'm going to ask you."_

I can feel my resolve crumbling, and I _almost _get out of my bed, but no. I'm taking a stand, I always give in to Rachel, whatever she wants. Not this time. I'm keeping my man card, if I shut her down now, it can never be questioned again. Man up Hudson.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I just can't do it. I do love you though." There, simple and to the point.

"Alright Finn, goodbye."

Yeah, I feel kind of like a douschebag, but my pride is perfectly intact.

* * *

_Knock Knock._

Why would my mom knock, she has a key?

"Hi Finn." Rachel lets herself in, walking right past me and into the living room hiding something small in her arms.

"Um, hi?" This was definitely unexpected.

"I have a surprise for you Finny bear, let's go to your room." Taking my hand she leads me all the way to my room, steering me to sit on the edge.

Finally she sets down the small package, but takes off towards my closet. What the heck is going on?

"Not that I'm not super happy to see you, but I thought you were mad at me Rach?"

"Oh, I was mad Finn" she called, still rustling around in my closet "but I have to admit, you putting your foot down that way, not letting me have my way, it was kind of hot."

I did a mental fist pump, and she returned from my closet carrying three of my dress up ties. Things just got really interesting.

"Lay down Finn."

"Okay." As I scooted back and stretched out, I felt Rachel climb up onto the bed beside me. She bunched my pillows up, placing them behind my head to prop it up. Then she took both of my hands in hers, crossing them at the wrists and bringing them up to the headboard where she began to tie them to the rails. Once my hands were secure, and I mean like really secure, Rachel must have been a girl scout before; she moved down to my feet. Each foot was tied to a bed post tight, before Rachel stood up to grab the small package again, and returned to the bed to lie beside me.

"I made you banana bread Finny, I want to feed it to you." She opened the small package to reveal a small loaf of the delicious treat, with small pieces of chocolate melted in. Rachel knows how much I love chocolate, and here she is adding it to another one of my favorite treats. She's awesome.

Taking one of the precut slices out, she places it to my lips, and I eat the whole thing in one bite. While I'm chewing I can feel Rachel pulling up my shirt, revealing my chest to her. Reaching to grab me another piece of bread and lifting it to my mouth, I take another huge bite just as Rachel bites down on my chest. This is so hot.

The banana bread tastes so good; it's the best she's ever made. She's alternating between kissing my neck, then licking and biting on my chest, and it's all just too much for my senses. Soon the loaf of bread is all gone, but Rachel continues her exploring of my body. Her lips kiss a pattern from one of my Pecs (not man boobs) to the other one, before she starts to trail them down to my belly button. My heart is picking up speed, my palms are starting to sweat, and my stomach is starting to churn. Somehow, it feels different this time, like, not in a good way.

"Rachel, Rach wait a second, I feel kind of funny."

"Oh. Well in that case I better be going." Suddenly all contact is gone, my shirt is pulled back down and Rachel lifts herself off of my bed, picking up her container.

"Wait, what?" I scramble uselessly, forgetting that I'm still tied up and can't move.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my bread Finn, it was a special recipe, those little bits of chocolate were exlax quick melts. Would you look at the time, I've got so much to do back at home. Bye sweetie, hopefully your mom will be home soon to untie you." She said, turning towards the door.

"What?! You're just going to leave me like this? Rachel this isn't funny, I _really_ have to go to the bathroom." The churning in my stomach is even worse now, I need to get up and soon!

"It's not a good feeling is it? Your stomach hurting, knowing that you might start leaking soon but there's nothing you can do about it, and there's no one willing to help you? Oh well, I'll see you later Finn. Hope you weren't very fond of those sheets." And she's gone.

"Ah!" I sit straight up in my bed, holding my hands in front of me to see if I broke the tie with my burst of super strength, but there's nothing there. Looking down I see that my feet aren't tied either, it was all a dream.

I'm not sure if that was my own guilt haunting me for not being there when she needed me, or Rachel's psychic powers reaching an all new level, but either way I've got to get out of here.

* * *

"Finn, what are you doing here?"

"I brought you two different variety boxes of tampons because I wasn't sure what kind you used. And I picked up your favorite vegan ice cream and that Julia Roberts movie you like so much from Redbox. Forgive me?"

The angry look melted off of her face, transforming into a megawatt smile that alone was enough to boost my pride. Being able to get that kind of reaction out of her made me feel more like a man than being a jerk ever would.

"Of course Finn, come in."

_**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Reviews make my day!**_

_**Check out my other story 'Stalker' things are about to get good! **_


	7. Fondue for Two

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee. **_

_**I'm thinking this is going to be the last chapter of this little tale guys, thank you so much for your support for it! Be sure to check out my other fics 'Stalker', and 'Blackmail'! **_

_****Sorry if this update confuses anyone! I haven't added anything new I just went through to edit some old typos and refresh the story! ****_

It's time. I really don't know why I've waited this long. Rachel would say it's because I'm a procrastinator. Like, when I don't do my homework until right before class starts. Or when I don't study for the big test then end up cramming the night before it and go to school looking like a zombie and bomb the test anyway. But those things I don't want to do, homework is for chumps anyway, I think I might start getting some of the quiz bowl nerds...er, I mean people to do it for me like Puck does.

Asking Rachel to be my girlfriend though, I can't just throw an idea together and hope it works out. I know Rachel, I know her like the palm of my hand, and she's going to want romance. The girl lives off of it, she can't listen to a love song on the radio without recording a clip of herself singing along with it, well over top the original singer really, to send to me. I save every single one.

So this needs to be something big, something to show her how serious I am about us, that I care. You know, some mushy crap like that. Let the whole school know. She used to be afraid that I would let my popularity get in the way of us, and she won't admit it but I know stuff like that still gets to her. I'm past all that now though, I was being stupid before. I'm in so deep now, I would put on a tutu and do the single ladies dance again at our next game if it meant getting to call Rachel mine forever. Ughh I shudder at just the thought, but it's truth. I wish I could shout it from the rooftops, or like trend 'Rachel Berry will you be Finn's girlfriend' on twitter or something. Social media is so good for that kind of stuff.

Duh! Why didn't I think of that before? I got it!

* * *

_'Fondue for two, Fondue for two! That's some hot dish, Fondue for two!'_

"Hello world, I'm your host Brittany S. Pierce and you're watching my hit internet talk show 'Fondue for Two' that involves two of my favorite things: hot cheese, and talking to people. Today we have Finn Hudson, quarterback of McKinley and ex-lover of my best friend Santana."

Crap, way to start this off for me Brit, totally romantic vibe.

"Er, yeah, thanks for having me Brittany."

"An anonymous source...Santana"she stage whispered, "quotes you as the worst lay she's ever experienced, and that's quite the number you're against. What's your response to this?"

God, that's never going to stop haunting me is it.

"Umm bad I guess, but in my defense it was my first time so I can't really take all the blame for that. If you don't mind, I actually wanted to talk about something else though um, something more important."

"I'm sorry are you trying to tell me how to run my show? If you are, that would be bullying and I won't tolerate it."

"No, no not at all Brit, I just had an announcement I thought your viewers might enjoy."

"Alright, but you have to hold Lord Tubbington."

"Er, I'm actually kind of allergic to cats..."

"It's the rules Finn; you're on the show, you hold Lord Tubbington and eat my fondue. Unless you're trying to tell me how to run my show again. Lord Tubbington has his Security Guard License, he can kick you out."

God, could this get any worse? Let me get this over with quick. God this cats heavy, what does she feed this thing?

"Okay, well first off, I'd like to make a shout out to my favorite girl Rachel Berry. I hope you're watching because this is for you." Achooo! "I'm going to make this quick because I'm not really good with words, and I have a song to sing, but I wanted to ask you publicly, if you will be my girlfriend again. I know we've had a pretty rough road, but I think that's made this whole relationship so much stronger and like, more real." Achoo! God stop stretching Tubbs, I'm on a roll here!

"It's like, in spite of some of my doubts before, you make me feel like a man. More than that, like you make me the man that I wanna be. A man that deserves you. And I want to continue being that man, and be able to call you my woman."

"Aw Finn, that was super sweet, even if your face is swelling up and I can see sweat beading on your forehead. You look like you're straining, put Lord Tubbington down, you're making him feel fat."

Right, of course I can put him down now!

"Okay, erm, well I was going to sing 'Without You' but I'm pretty sure I need some allergy medicine now so, I'm just going to go."

"Oh no you don't Hudson, my audience was expecting a show and you're going to give it to them. Plus you haven't eaten any fondue yet, open up."

"Ahhhh!" Where's water, milk, something?! "Brittany, that fondue is scalding!"

"I keep it hot" she said, wiggling her eyebrows at the camera before holding out a small microphone my way and cuing up the music.

How am I supposed to sing through my sneezes, and a burnt tongue?!

"Showtime!" she sang, as my cue came, Tubbs jumping right back into my lap.

* * *

God, that couldn't have gone any worse. Well unless like, I would've forgotten to wear pants, or a zombie apocalypse broke out or something, but still. I'm just going to crawl into bed, and hide for the next three days. Maybe mom can bring my meals in to me. I can't face Rachel again, not for a while. I'm going to tell her to get right off my porch and go home because I can't...wait what?

"Rach...Look, I'm so sor-"

"Oh Finn!" she cries, jumping up into my arms and wrapping her legs around me.

"What are you doing here Rachel? You should be so mad at me...I screwed up."

"First off I brought you some allergy medicine, no offense but you still look terrible" she said, sliding down my body and motioning for me to open the door.

"Yeah, I told her I was allergic to cats." I grab a glass to fill with water and take the pill she's offering. Ah, sweet relief. What kind of pills are these? I already feel better. Rachel must have put some of her magic on it or something.

"And if you're referring to your interview, then you most certainly did not screw up. That was, the sweetest thing I've ever seen" she said, bringing her arms around my neck and hopping to get back in place wrapped around me. Things are definitely looking up.

"I had it all planned out, it was supposed to be all romantic and sweet and stuff but-"

"Did you mean what you said Finn?"

"Yes."

"Even the song, you meant all of that too?" she asks, playing with the hair on the back of my neck.

"Yeah Rachel, I meant every word."

Her lips crashed down onto mine, her little hands tangling in my hair, letting me know she wants me to be closer. I don't know how this could ever get old. Kissing her, holding her in my arms like this, I could stay right here like this forever.

"Let's go to your bedroom Finn." Or I could move my butt as fast as my legs can carry us to my room.

Kicking my door shut with my foot I sit down on the bed, toeing off my shoes. Rachel is squirming around on my lap, and soon her shirt comes flying off over her head and she starts to reach for mine. Soon her skirt is sliding to the floor, and her hands are yanking on my button, unzipping my pants. I stand to shove them off of me, Rachel still wrapped around me like a little love monkey, and when I sit back down she pushes my shoulder, rolling us over.

Settling myself into a more comfortable position between her legs, I bring my lips to hers again. She feels so good under me, so natural. I'm really careful though, we've gotten to the point that we make out like this all of the time, but I still worry that I'm going to crush her. She's apparently not too worried about it, she's pushing her little feet into my lower back, bringing her mouth down to kiss my collarbone.

"Finn, do you have a condom?"

Holy freaking Cheesus.

"What? Are you-"

"Yes. I'm ready" she says, taking my cheek in her tiny hand. "Make love to me Finn."

Reaching over to my nightstand I pull out the condoms I'd been keeping just in case. I know I'm not going to last long, I'm already so excited I could probably bust at any second, but I've been waiting for this moment forever, we both have. I won't mess it up.

Rolling the latex onto myself, I lean back over her on my knees, bringing a hand up to test her. There's no glass of water around here now, all that I'm feeling is pure Rachel, she really does want this.

I work her with my fingers until she's clawing at my arms, and I know its time. When her body starts to tense, I remove my hand, gripping myself and sliding into her for the first time quickly.

I knew it was going to hurt, I heard the first time always hurts for girls. They say you should get it over with quick, you know like taking off a band-aid. So I'm not sure if the scream still ringing in my ears is from pain, pleasure or both, but I do know that this condom is full of the most intense orgasm I've ever had and I need to throw it away now.

Pulling out of her, I roll over onto my side, still panting but in the most attractive way I can.

"God Rachel, that was-"

"Amazing, amazing and perfect, and right. And now I have to pee." she finished, holding her arms out for me to help her up.

Lifting my little diva from her spot, I watch as she gets up from the bed nude to walk to my bathroom. So this is what people mean when they say 'living the dream'.

I take off the latex, tying it at the top and toss it into my trash can. The sink goes off and the door flies open, allowing me to stare at her perfect form again before she crawls into my arms.

"Oh and by the way Finn, the answer is yes. I would love to be your girlfriend."

Grinning I lean down to kiss her again, this girl could not possibly get any more amazing.

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Finn, now make me a sandwich."

_**The End! Thanks for the read, and all of the support on this story! I hope that you enjoyed this journey as much as I did! Feel free to review!**_


End file.
